The problem of roof gutters accumulating and blocking up with debris is well known. Many prior art devices and methods exist which attempt to overcome this inherent problem with roof gutters, but no single solution to date has been adaptable to all situations or without having some other disadvantage or undesirable attribute.
Although most gutters are a simple U shaped design there are many variations of their profile, size, and attaching methods as well as a variety of roof cladding materials that also have many different profiles. Then there is also different roof pitches and gutter to roof alignment, and variations in the extent that the roofing iron or tiles extend across the gutters. Because of all these variations one significant problem of gutter protection devices has been their adaptability or lack thereof.
Where gutters are mounted with their outer edge above the roof edge, which is common, any of the prior art gutter protection devices placed in the gutter, such as screens, foam filters or bristle type gutter guards, are all unable to fill the space without creating or having ridges, depressions, flat sections or other similar features that hold and accumulate debris. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,956 illustrates a mesh screen placed within a gutter that results in a debris trapping ridge between itself and the roof U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,482 shows a screen attached under roof shingles and to the outer edge of a gutter resulting in a dip in the screen that can accumulate leaf and other debris. Only screens that are attached between the gutter edge and the roof have been able to eliminate this problem. This however requires the fixing of the screen to the roof surface or insertion of the edge of the screen under tiles. This is a tedious and thus expensive task, usually requiring the screen to be shaped to fit the roof profile and then screwed and/or glued on. These screens are known to detach or sag over time especially if they start to accumulate any debris, have any heavy animals walk on them or have branches land on them. U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,931 illustrates a screen attached between the gutter edge and the roof that utilizes a pre profiled member for the screen to attach to for use with corrugated roofs. This is a more secure means of attaching but it requires a specialized profile for each type of roof profile and even then it can be problem for the two to match as the profile of the roof often varies. Also there is the extra complexity with fitting of the screens around the gutter corners.
A way that is used to overcome the above problems is by mounting the gutters lower so that the protection devices are below the roof edge. Gutter covers such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,672 that uses surface tension as a means to separate debris from water is one example. It is however not practical or possible to reposition many existing gutters and may often not be considered for new installations for aesthetic reasons as many gutters are designed to visually cover the edge of the roof. Gutters that are positioned lower for the above reason are usually a specialized unit with an integrated cover arrangement included, which adds to their cost.
Other major issues with gutter protection devices are their effectiveness at separating debris from water and their maintenance requirements. Screens let through anything that is smaller than the size of their apertures and block up with debris that only partly fits through. If screens are too fine they can sheet the water off even if they are not blocked. Helmet devices that rely on the water tension principle do let an amount of debris through. This builds up and blocks the gutter over time, the helmet cover then prevents it being cleaning out. Screens also let enough debris through to block the gutters over time and prevent or make it very difficult to clean them out. Foam filters provide a good filtering effect but they block with dirt and require cleaning or replacing quite regularly. They need to be especially shaped to match a particular gutter and need to be cut on site to fit in gutters with internal brackets, all of which adds to their cost. They also accumulate debris on top and have antibacterial and fire retardants which may not be ideal for drinking water supplies.
Prior art gutter protection devices generally have one or more of the following disadvantages.                (i) Specialized and expensive—gutters with integrated cover device and tipping gutters.        (ii) Not adaptable—suitable for only one size or type of gutter and/or roof type—requires a particular and consistent gutter to roof alignment.        (iii) Fits poorly and/or works poorly—the less expensive mesh and similar screens that are positioned within the gutter.        (iv) Accumulates debris—has an inherent debris trapping configuration.        (v) Blocks up—apertures of the devices clog with debris.        (vi) Restricted capacity—apertures are too small causing water sheet off over the side instead of passing through into the gutter.        (vii) Debris of sufficient quantity passes through the protection device to build up and block the gutter and also cause poor quality water for storage tanks        (viii) Restricts or prevents the gutter from being cleaned out.        (ix) Sags to form depressions that hold debris.        (x) Detaches—especially when glued on to roof.        (xi) Easily damaged.        (xii) Expensive parts.        (xiii) Expensive to install.        (xiv) Expensive to repair.        (xv) Expensive to replace.        (xvi) High maintenance—requires regular cleaning or removal of debris.        (xvii) Not durable—short life span.        (xviii) Contaminates the water supply as they deteriorate.        (xix) Contaminates water with antibacterial, fire-retardant or other chemicals.        (xx) Has moving parts—complicated and expensive—tipping gutters        (xxi) Collapse from the weight of debris.        (xxii) Not fire proof.        (xxiii) Does not prevent fire embers or vermin from entering roof cavity.        
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
In addition the present invention has been developed with the aim of limiting the accumulation of debris and other material in roof gutters and provide an effective long lasting filter for an improvement in water quality going into storage tanks